Club de Pijamada
by GriisleChan
Summary: El club de pijamada estaba conformado por sólo dos miembros. T2. One-Shot.


Desde hace un tiempo he tenido muchas ganas de escribir algo con este par. Y finalmente, pude hacer este primer intento...

Es algo corto y simple, sin mucha cosa, pero me deja muy contenta de que por fin pude sacar un escrito con estos dos, y de esta serie que tanto disfruto.

 **Disclaimer:** _Yowamushi Pedal_ no es mío, sólo tomé a estos dos personajes para darles amor.

 **Aclaraciones:** T2 (Teshima/Aoyagi), _fluff_ , un toque de humor, tal vez esté un poco raro pero al ser la primera vez que escribo con ellos me costó bastante.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Llovía ferozmente. Las ramas de los árboles se sostenían con fuerza, mientras se mecían de un lado al otro a causa del viento imparable. El agua que brotaba del cielo empapaba todo a su paso, descendiendo libremente por las calles. Contra la corriente, un muchacho corría con rapidez, cubierto sólo por un pequeño plástico. El sonido de sus pisadas retumbaban sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus zapatos cada vez más húmedos.

En cuestión de tiempo, aquel valiente quien andaba a través del diluvio halló su destino.

-Ya estás aquí, Aoyagi.-

El recién llegado, casi empapado, se fijó en quien tenía en frente: el capitán del club y su mejor amigo, su persona inseparable más bien.

-Sécate rápido, no te vayas a enfermar.-

Más que una orden, eran palabras llenas de preocupación. El muchacho de rubios cabellos siguió su consejo, por suerte contaba con un cambio de ropas en la sala del club.

La lluvia no se detenía, continuaba con la misma intensidad, siendo lo único audible en la pequeña caseta del club de ciclismo. Aoyagi, ya seco y cambiado, se ubicó junto a Teshima quien anotaba ciertas cosas del club en su libreta; lo que seguro era un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para el equipo. Se mantuvieron así, acompañándose en silencio, hasta que el capitán soltó el lápiz al haber finalizado.

-Esto es malo...- comenzó a decir, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo- Si sigue lloviendo así no podremos regresar a casa...- y luego de saciar un problema, venía otro incluso mayor. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no era tan malo. Después de todo, no estaba solo y eso le aliviaba mucho.

Aoyagi le dio la razón, preocupado también por la situación. Había anochecido hace apenas un rato, y sumando la fuerte lluvia era muy peligroso salir de la escuela en esas condiciones.

-Y si no se calma, creo que la única opción es dormir aquí.- dejó salir una risita ante aquella conclusión que de pronto se le ocurrió- ¿Te imaginas, Aoyagi? El club de ciclismo se convertiría uno de pijamada.- desvió la mirada del techo para fijarse en su compañero, había una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del rubio, aunque no tan pronunciada como la del otro, a causa de las palabras escuchadas ¿Un _club de pijamada_? A Junta se le ocurrían cosas extrañas, y eso lo volvía la persona más interesante que había conocido.

-Podríamos colocar los colchones por aquí.- se levantó de la silla, haciéndola a un lado para dejar un poco más de espacio- Tenemos algunos aperitivos de emergencia y un par de linternas.- recordó las provisiones que se encontraban bien guardadas en una pequeña caja- Y… Lo más importante, ¡Hay miembros! Tú y yo.-

Junta soltó una risita por lo que había planificado tan repente, dejándose llevar por las circunstancias. Su compañero se levantó de su asiento e hizo a un lado su silla, dejando más espacio en el suelo, en una señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Se formó un corto silencio, usual entre ambos, hasta que el capitán tomó una vez más la palabra…

-¿Quieres intentarlo, Aoyagi?-

Y el de rubios cabellos no pudo negarse, decir _no_ a esa expresión de Junta se había vuelto algo imposible para él. Una vez más, era persuadido por su persona especial…

Para Junta, una leve afirmación del contrario fue suficiente para llevar a cabo su tan espontaneo plan.

 **.**

Les tomó unos treinta minutos efectuar los cambios necesarios, aquellos para convertir su club de ciclismo en uno de pijamada tal y como acordaron. La lluvia no paraba, parecía no querer hacerlo pronto, y para ellos eso ya no era problema puesto que básicamente estaban instalados, preparados para pasar la noche en su _nuevo_ club; sólo ellos y nadie más.

Había un par de colchones en el suelo, esos que usaban para hacer ejercicios de vez en cuando, y sobre estos una gran tela gruesa y suave que podían utilizar como cobija (ninguno de los dos supo el por qué se encontraba en el club algo como eso)

Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados sobre sus improvisadas camas mientras comían de sus municiones de emergencia, acompañados de las linternas por si había algún apagón.

Para muchos la situación podría ser alarmante, el no poder volver a casa debido al diluvio, pero para ellos no había problema… Porque estaban juntos, y juntos habían superado múltiples dificultades.

Mientras comían (su improvisada cena) charlaban acerca de cualquier cosa, hasta del labial azul eléctrico que su profesora ya mayor llevó ese día en los labios, más fuera de lugar que por la edad. Junta hablaba, Aoyagi asentía de vez en cuando y ambos soltaban unas que otras risas dependiendo de la cuestión.

No era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos, después de todo se habían quedado a dormir en casa del otro incontables veces. Pero sin duda era inusual encontrarse en su club, en haberlo transformado en realidad. Y era interesante, les gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas.

Sus aperitivos se terminaron, y luego de dejar las bolsitas vacías en su lugar y acordar de comprar nuevas para reponer las provisiones, acordaron acostarse a pesar de que todavía era bastante temprano.

Apagaron las luces y, manteniendo aún las linternas a la mano, se recostaron uno junto al otro, muy cerquita para compartir calor. La lluvia retumbaba sobre ambos, chocando sin piedad contra el techo de la caseta, siendo lo único audible por el momento. Pasados unos minutos, Junta encendió su linterna reflejando su rostro con la luz.

-Ya que es una pijamada… ¿Deberíamos contar historias de terror?- propuso. La verdad es que no tenía sueño todavía.

Aoyagi lo imitó, iluminó su rostro con la linterna.

-No lo creo.-

-Entonces…- No se iba a rendir- ¿Qué tal algunas anécdotas?- sugirió ahora, aunque no muy seguro.

¿Qué anécdotas podían compartir que el contrario ya no supiera? Tres años de amistad incondicional, donde habían pasado tanto tiempo unidos a tal punto de volverse inseparables, donde conocían al otro como a sí mismos. No tenía mucho sentido, pero ninguno de los dos quería dormir aun.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato de silencio, el capitán del equipo (¿Capitán del club de pijamada ahora?) recordó cierto acontecimiento que podía jurar nunca había revelado a su amigo.

-Cuando estaba en la primaria…- comenzó a relatar, Aoyagi prestó atención. Su mirada se fijó en un punto en la oscuridad, divagando en el recuerdo- Una niña de claros y lacios cabellos llegó a mi escuela, sinceramente no recuerdo de qué país provenía.- dejó salir un lamento antes de continuar- Era una niña muy bonita y simpática, por ello llegó a gustarme. Ya sabes, un inocente enamoramiento de un infante. Todos los días me armaba de valor para confesar mis sentimientos, pero nunca pude… Al final, ella se fue de la escuela y no la volví a ver.- hizo una pausa, quería agregar algo más pero, al no saber qué decir, lo dejó así.

-Triste.- fue lo único que soltó ante la historia que escuchó. Efectivamente, eso no lo sabía. Sintió algo de pena.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si… Por eso, considero que no tiene sentido cohibirnos en decir lo que sentimos y pensamos, nunca sabemos cuándo puede ser demasiado tarde.-

Aoyagi hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, en total acuerdo, y todo murió ahora. Decidieron, una vez más, intentar dormir.

Espalda contra espalda se hallaban ahora, con la lluvia cayendo todavía. Junta cerró los ojos, buscando el sueño, y su mente en seguida le proyectó lo que había dicho recién. Decir lo que sentía y pensaba… Era cierto, pues existían ciertas cuestiones que aun guardaba para sí. Se giró con cautela, topándose con la espalda de su acompañante. De Aoyagi el callado, el buen y rápido corredor, el que tenía talento también para el dibujo, el vice capitán del equipo, su mejor amigos…

Aoyagi, la persona que le gustaba como nunca otra había logrado entrar su corazón.

Llevaban tres años juntos, formando su indestructible dúo, pero ¿Qué garantizaba que será así por siempre? No quería ni pensarlo, pero no sabía hasta cuando tendrá la dicha de compartir con el otro… Del tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Por eso, ¿Qué tal si hacía uso de su propio consejo? Porque lamentarse luego no era si quiera una opción…

-Aoyagi…-

Aquel llamado, tan suave, logró que el susodicho se girara también. Estando frente a frente, tan cerca, Junta dibujó una sonrisa leve en sus labios y continúo.

-Te quiero…-

No supo si fue el ambiente o el momento en especial, pues simplemente las palabras fluyeron con facilidad y claridad. Aquellas palabras que había guardado en su corazón durante largo tiempo finalmente eran libres.

Junta era de hablar, mas Aoyagi era de actuar. Por eso, no pasó mucho para que el rubio redujera la distancia que había entre ambos en un acogedor abrazo, correspondiendo con ese gesto aquellas palabras de amor.

El capitán se aferró también al abrazo, aliviado y por sobre todo muy feliz. A partir de ahora, él mismo se encargará para que su tiempo con Aoyagi sea eterno…

Y así lograron conciliar el sueño de inmediato, acurrucados y muy a gusto en su improvisado _club de pijamada_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

(Me encantaría seguir escribiendo con ellos)


End file.
